


Sunlight and Stars

by Newts_Loki



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newts_Loki/pseuds/Newts_Loki
Summary: Crowley wakes up with Aziraphale the morning after they trick Heaven and Hell. Pure fluff, cuddling and two celestial beings who love each other very much.





	Sunlight and Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hirohamadugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirohamadugh/gifts).

> This is the first good omens fic I've published so please don't judge it too bad. I know it's short but I hope you enjoy it!

He woke, sunlight warming his skin, reminding him of a place long ago that had felt like paradise. A place he had never returned to until yesterday, in another's body. In the body of his love, an angel who, until yesterday belonged in that very place.  
  
Crowley lay, head on aziraphale's chest, wondering just how this happened to him. The day of Armageddon he had said goodbye. The bed he lay in, in the bookshop's own little space of paradise - at least it seemed so to Crowley, who believed nothing, not even Heaven back when he first knew it, could beat the feeling of laying with his love -was burnt and gone.  
  
Now basking in the light of the morning sun he almost felt like he was floating. Flying above the skies, in space like he had so long ago. But space, the nebulae, the stars and the galaxies did not have Aziraphale. And god how he yearned for it. Wished he could have flown amongst them with Aziraphale back when he was crafting nebulae and dangling stars from the peaceful abyss of the universe's rooftops.

It's a scene he had dreamt about once, never spoken aloud, never mentioned to a soul and yet a dream he held near and close to his heart, like the way he thought humans might hold a special day like a wedding to theirs.  
  
And _bloody hell_, he was getting soppy after 6000 years with this angel, but if he was honest with himself he was never hard at heart in the first place. Snuggling into the angel's chest and hugging him tighter he felt Aziraphale stir, maybe it was blasphemous but Crowley felt heavenly. And without glancing up he knew Aziraphale had awoken. "Good morning, dear boy" came the voice, a melody in the morning sunlight.  
  
"Morning, angel" he replied, if a muffled noise counted as one. A kiss on his head made Crowley feel like a galaxy had just exploded in his heart. Fitting for a crafter of stars. Ex - crafter, he reminded himself with a pang. He peered up at Aziraphale, sunlight casting him in glowing light, and giggled.  
  
"Crowley?" Aziraphale asked, that confused expression on his face. And _fuck_, Crowley thought, was it glorious. "Just-" he started, "You look like an angel. Angel." And he burst out laughing again, despite how soppy the words sounded out loud. And back his face returned to being buried in his angel's chest. If he had been able to see Aziraphale's face in that moment he would have been met with a surprised and fond look. "Well, I am an angel, my love."  
  
_Love._ He'd never get over that. If this feeling could cause discorporation, Crowley would be long gone. _He told me he loved me. He told me he loved me._ The events of the night after their Ritz celebration came rushing into his mind like space dust forming a star. A midnight stroll in St James's Park. A picnic on the roof. And confessions of love and soft kisses. Two celestial beings passing out in Aziraphale's tartan covered bed not from need for sleep, but the desire for it. And now waking up in his arms. Crowley decided, after a beat, that although he may take a while to realise that yes- this is real- he was definitely looking forward to accepting it.  
  
"That you are. Love." It came out so soft, a surprise to even himself. And though Aziraphale had just used the term his eyes widened, glittering like the stars Crowley adored. Much prettier though. "I do. Love you- you know." And wasn't this a scene, here he was, lethargic, tired and confessing once more, "So much, angel. So, so much." Feeling a warmth in his face which was not the sunlight Crowley stopped. "Oh, Crowley." came the reply, tender and soft, and the brush of a hand on his cheek. Then the softest lips on his, the gentlest of kisses. So soft and yet so meaningful. Crowley felt like he could just get lost in it and he would never feel sadness again.  
  
The angel's hand still on Crowley's cheek, they pulled apart. "I want to show you the stars." The words flooded out before he could stop them, like ribbons of water. He realised after speaking that the statement was quite broad, but the look Aziraphale returned showed he knew, "You mean. You mean the- You want to show me-" And now Aziraphale blushed. "The stars, yes angel. And some of my creations, if you'd like." Excited now, the next part spilled out, "I know you- I know you can't remember but."  
  
Sadness flickered into Crowley's chest, but faltered away when his love's other hand came to cup his cheek. "Yes, dear?" Aziraphale sounded sad too, but he was curious, and Crowley wouldn't keep him waiting. Not when this would cause him so much joy. He knew it would. "We didn't have many interactions in heaven, but when we did you'd talk about how fascinating you found the universe, even back then, and one day I promised I'd ask the Almightly if I could show you it as I saw it, up close. Never got to happen but. Well. If you'd like to see it now that we're free of that lot." He gestured vaguely around, indicating both sides with a smirk, "Not like she'd mind, hasn't intervened yet a-" The softness returned and he melted, graced with reassurance.  
  
"Crowley." Aziraphale said, ever so gently. "I would love nothing, except perhaps you, more." _Smooth bugger_ Crowley thought, _surely it was a sin to make a demon blush like this._ Not that he was blushing. "And if you will-" Aziraphale paused, giving him that expression that lead to the success of Hamlet, "I think I'd rather like to see Alpha Centauri with you. We could even bring crepes! And some of that wine you love."  
  
He was almost taken aback, but this was no time to bicker. "You want to- course. Yea." Delightful bastard, that's how he'd describe Aziraphale currently. At all times, really. "It'sss a date, then." He got out, anticipation flying around his body. "Alpha Centauri."  
  
And so, the next evening and after a quick miracle, they held hands and went into space. Dipping and diving amongst the stars. And god, did Aziraphale look just like he belonged there. A painting of beauty and joy with the shimmering myriad of colours in space.

They stopped at Alpha Centauri, had crepes and watched Earth spin, their home. Aziraphale clutched his hand and squeezed, and Crowley would be overjoyed if he never let go again. Maybe it wasn't at the creation of the universe, but it didn't matter. They were together, no more reporting to opposite sides, no more worrying about being seen together. They were having the time of their lives among the stars, in their own paradise.


End file.
